dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm/ Honor Guards
Much like the Dark Crusade Campaign, the Soulstorm Campaign grants players honor guard after conquering provinces. Homebases, Ancient gates and maps with resource bonus's do not grant honor guard. Honor guards start the game with your races commander. These can be vital to repel early attacks. Honor Guard Locations * Parmenian Heath ** Warrior Sybarite Clan (Dark Eldar) ** Berserker Champion (Chaos) ** Seer Council (Eldar) ** Sanctioned Psyker (Imperial Guard) ** Deathtouch Immortals (Necrons) ** 'Eavy Tankbusta Squad (Orks) ** Immolator (Sisters of Battle) ** Veteran Assault Marine (Space Marines) ** Veteran Stealth Team (Tau Empire) * Parmenie ** Helion Succubus Coven (Dark Eldar) ** Raptor Champion (Chaos) ** Fire Dragon Exarch Council (Eldar) ** Bone'ead Squad (Imperial Guard) ** Deathtouch Flayed Ones (Necrons) ** Big Mek (Orks) ** Emperor's Blades Death Cult Assassin (Sisters of Battle) ** Veteran Assault Terminator (Space Marines) ** Veteran Broadside Battlesuit (Tau Empire) * Marconia ** Mandrake Devourer Squad (Dark Eldar) ** Chosen Champion (Chaos) ** Wraithlord (Eldar) ** Techpriest Enginseer (Imperial Guard) ** Necropolis Deathtouch Guard (Necrons) ** 'Eavy Stormboyz Squad (Orks) ** Battle Sister Prioris Squad (Sisters of Battle) ** Apothecary (Space Marines) ** Crisis Suit Guard (Tau Empire) * Gurmun's Pass ** Elite Reaver Jetbike (Dark Eldar) ** Cultist Squad (Chaos) ** Banshee Exarch Council (Eldar) ** Regimental Bodyguard (Imperial Guard) ** Builder Scarabs (Necrons) ** 'Eavy Slugga Boyz Squad (Orks) ** Holy Terra Missionary (Sisters of Battle) ** First Company Veteran (Space Marines) ** Kroot Alpha Pack (Tau Empire) * Kier Harrad ** Razorwing Scourge Squad (Dark Eldar) ** Berserker Champion (Chaos) ** Veteran Ranger Squad (Eldar) ** Regimental Heavies (Imperial Guard) ** Necropolis Deathtouch Guard (Necrons) ** Wartrak (Orks) ** Enhanced Ecclesiarchal Servitor (Sisters of Battle) ** Senior Librarian Saribander (Space Marines) ** Fire Warrior Bodyguard (Tau Empire) * Principian Badlands ** Warrior Sybarite Clan (Dark Eldar) ** Ephesian Horror Squad (Chaos) ** Banshee Exarch Council (Eldar) ** Sanctioned Psyker (Imperial Guard) ** Wraith (Necrons) ** Big 'Eavy Nob Squad (Orks) ** Ophelian Celestian Squad (Sisters of Battle) ** Veteran Assault Marine (Space Marines) ** Kroot Alpha Pack (Tau Empire) * Cape of Despair ** Raider (Dark Eldar) ** Daemonkin Obliterator (Chaos) ** Vyper (Eldar) ** Veteran Kasrkin Squad (Imperial Guard) ** Destroyer (Necrons) ** Mad Dok (Orks) ** Elite Mistress Repentia Squad (Sisters of Battle) ** Hellfire Dreadnought (Space Marines) ** Skyray Missile Gunship (Tau Empire) * Shakun Coast ** Nightmare Warp Beast (Dark Eldar) ** Defiler (Chaos) ** Harlequin Ni'iless, Mistress of Masques (Eldar) ** Regimental Commissar (Imperial Guard) ** Tomb Spyder (Necrons) ** Mega Armored Nobz (Orks) ** Flamewing Seraphim Squad (Sisters of Battle) ** Grey Knights Justicar Squad (Space Marines) ** Kroot Hunting Pack (Tau Empire) * Vyasastan ** Elite Incubus Coven (Dark Eldar) ** Possessed Champion (Chaos) ** Vyper (Eldar) ** Sentinel (Imperial Guard) ** Deathtouch Flayed Ones (Necrons) ** 'Eavy Tankbusta Squad (Orks) ** Holy Terra Missionary (Sisters of Battle) ** Scout Marine Squad (Space Marines) ** Crisis Suit Guard (Tau Empire) * Kaurav City ** Warrior Sybarite Clan (Dark Eldar) ** Cultist Squad (Chaos) ** Veteran Ranger Squad (Eldar) ** Regimental Bodyguard (Imperial Guard) ** Necropolis Deathtouch Guard (Necrons) ** 'Eavy Shoota Boyz Squad (Orks) ** Battle Sister Prioris Squad (Sisters of Battle) ** Land Speeder (Space Marines) ** Fire Warrior Bodyguard (Tau Empire) * Cerulea ** Helion Succubus Coven (Dark Eldar) ** Chaos Sorcerer (Chaos) ** Reaper Exarch Council (Eldar) ** Regimental Bodyguard (Imperial Guard) ** Wraith (Necrons) ** 'Eavy Slugga Boyz Squad (Orks) ** Battle Sister Prioris Squad (Sisters of Battle) ** Scout Marine Squad (Space Marines) ** Veteran Stealth Team (Tau Empire) * The Skerries ** Elite Reaver Jetbike (Dark Eldar) ** Raptor Champion (Chaos) ** Warp Spider Exarchs (Eldar) ** Regimental Heavies (Imperial Guard) ** Destroyer (Necrons) **'Eavy Shoota Boyz Squad (Orks) ** Confesser (Sisters of Battle) ** Land Speeder (Space Marines) ** Vespid Elder Strain (Tau Empire) * Rokclaw Foothills ** Wych Succubus Coven (Dark Eldar) ** Ephesian Horror Squad (Chaos) ** Wraithlord (Eldar) ** Vindicare Assassin (Imperial Guard) ** Deathtouch Pariahs (Necrons) ** Killa Kan (Orks) ** Ophelian Celestian Squad (Sisters of Battle) ** Veteran Assault Marine (Space Marines) ** Fire Warrior Bodyguard (Tau Empire) * The Trivian Groves ** Haemonculus Gruemenael (Dark Eldar) ** Chosen Champion (Chaos) ** Fire Dragon Exarch Council (Eldar) ** Sentinel (Imperial Guard) ** Deathtouch Immortal (Necrons) ** 'Eavy Stormboyz Squad (Orks) ** Flamewing Seraphim Squad (Sisters of Battle) ** First Company Veteran (Space Marines) ** Shaper Ortrazk (Tau Empire) Category:Soulstorm units